onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Ichiji
|affiliation = Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 |occupation = Prince |epithet = |age = 21 |birth = March 2nd }} "Sparking Red" Vinsmoke Ichiji is the eldest son of the Vinsmoke Family, making him both a prince of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance Like the rest of his family, Ichiji has light-colored hair and curly eyebrows. His hair is fashioned into three prominent cowlicks on the right side, and also curls upwards slightly at the back. He wears a dark suit with a light cape bearing the number "1" on its left, as well as a pair of sunglasses. As a child, Ichiji wore a dark shirt with the number "1" on it. Personality Ichiji is cold and brutal to the people he has been paid to fight against, caring only about his task and not their lives. He does not like it when a battle takes a long time, and expresses his disdain for the people who oppose him. He also expects his subordinates in Germa 66 to lay down their lives for him at any point, showing no emotion at their deaths. While Ichiji seems to be excited to see his brother, Sanji, and attend his wedding, Niji stated that he was lying. In his childhood, he (like his other brothers) cruelly bullied his younger brother Sanji for showing compassion to non-royals. While Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all enjoyed tormenting Sanji, Ichiji seemed to enjoy it the most. Notably, Ichiji scowled in anger as he beat and ridiculed Sanji rather than laugh and smile like his brothers and sister. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Ichiji's father highly values his "beloved" eldest son. He approved of Ichiji bullying Sanji as a child, and refused to consider marrying him off to one of Big Mom's daughters even to seal a powerful political alliance. Vinsmoke Reiju As of yet, not much is known about Ichiji's relationship with his elder sister. However, Reiju was seen smiling at his return to the Germa Kingdom, implying that their relationship is friendly at the very least. Vinsmoke Niji Ichiji appears to get along well with his younger brother, alongside whom he has co-commanded Germa 66 forces in combat situations. Sanji As a child, Ichiji, alongside Niji and Yonji, used to bully Sanji for his "un-royal" habit of cooking. When he expressed excitement at seeing his younger brother again, Niji called him out as a liar. Furthermore, he seemed indifferent to the fact that Sanji did not greet himself and Niji upon their arrival for his wedding. As for Sanji, he trembled slightly at their return, implying that he may retain traumatic memories from their abuse. Vinsmoke Yonji Yonji used to accompany his two oldest brothers in bullying Sanji, showing that they got along at the very least. He was also excited at the prospect of a reunion between Ichiji, Niji, and Sanji. Subordinates Ichiji's subordinates in Germa 66 revere him as one of their commanders, cheering him and Niji as they returned from their brief campaign in Broc Coli Island. As a member of their royal family, each soldier is also willing to lay down their life for Ichiji. One soldier was shown doing exactly this during that campaign, after Ichiji ordered him to take a bullet intended for him. Abilities and Powers As a prince of the Germa Kingdom, Ichiji has political authority over its subjects. He also holds a high ranking within Germa 66, giving him authority over the common soldiers as well as the ability to make them sacrifice themselves to protect him on command. A portion of Germa 66, under Ichiji and Niji's command, was able to end a two-year war in four hours, thoroughly annihilating the side they were hired to fight. As a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Ichiji has access to the advanced technology developed by his family as well as their extravagant wealth. Ichiji possesses some degree of physical strength, as he was able to grab the arm of an enemy soldier and twist it around so the soldier was pointing his gun at himself, keeping the gun stationary as he talked, although the enemy soldier was weakened from fighting. History Past Ichiji was born on the same day as his brothers, being the first son born into the Vinsmoke Family as well its the second child. When they were children, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji bullied Sanji for giving food to those they considered to be rats. Sanji attempted to punch Ichiji to get his food back, but Ichiji retaliated by beating him up. Totto Land Arc Ichiji and Niji led a platoon of Germa 66 soldiers to end a two-year war on Broc Coli Island. Ichiji and his men ruthlessly slaughtered several enemy soldiers, and a lone survivor attempted to shoot Ichiji. On his command, however, a Germa 66 soldier stepped in front of Ichiji and took the bullet. Ichiji then confronted the enemy soldier, getting angry that the soldier was making him late for his brother's wedding, and shot the enemy soldier with his own gun. Ichiji and his men walked away, having won the war. Ichiji and Niji then climbed atop a building as they contacted an unknown person, preparing to make the two-day voyage to Whole Cake Island. Ichiji expressed anticipation at reuniting with Sanji, but Niji called him a liar. Two days later, Ichiji and Niji arrived at the Germa Kingdom. As the Germa 66 soldiers gave them a hero's welcome, Niji was angry that Sanji was not there to greet them but Ichiji told him to quiet down. Trivia *In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, Ichi means "one" in Japanese. This is a reference to Ichiji's position as the family's first-born son, despite being the second-born child. *In the Marine comic strip, Sora, Warrior of the Sea, there is a brief scene of Sora facing Germa 66. On Germa's side are three cloaked agents, one of whose cloaks bears the number "1"; the figure is likely a representation of Ichiji. References Site Navigation ru:Винсмок Ичиджи Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Royalty Category:Broc Coli Island Characters Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Princes